The present invention is directed to an impact printer with plotting capability and more specifically to an impact printer which has a removable cartridge.
Impact printers of, for example, the daisy wheel type or the ball type (manufactured by IBM) have been used in the past for plotting of graphs or other figures since they are, of course, capable of being digitally controlled either by a computer tape or program. This produced an adequate plot but, in the case of the daisy wheel type of impact printer, required actuation of the printing hammer for each discrete dot, and produced a final plot made up of discrete dots which were visible to the eye.